Desires
by wereleopard
Summary: This is a sequel to Uncomplicated Apollo and Helo are at it again


Title: Desires

Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: ApolloLee  
>Genre: PWP<br>Spoilers: Season 1 and 2 of BSG  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from BSG and I have no money so there is no point in suing me<br>Distribution: Let me know  
>Feedback: Yes please!<br>Krista 'Buffy' this one is for you hope you like it, this is a sequel to Uncomplicated.

Chapter One

Lee sat at his desk trying to work but his mind kept wandering back to Helo and what had happened between them. Somehow their friendship had become stronger but that didn't stop moments when their fingers touched it felt as if they had an electrical shock. Also sometimes, when they were both remembering and if they happened to glance at each other, they could see the desire in them and everything else seemed to disappear. If people took a little more notice they would see these differences but no one did, Karl was in love with Sharon and well Lee had his hands full with the problem of Dee and Kara.

So here he sat all by himself thinking about his friend, his male friend whom he wanted to touch, his fingers ached with that very need Lee was so deep in thought that he never heard the door open and close, then lock, it wasn't until a male voice spoke that he realised that he wasn't alone.

"Lee?" Karl said softly staring at the attractive man.

Lee looked up, stared back into Karl's eyes, and instantly recognised the lust, the want, and the need he saw in them, he was sure that those feelings were mirrored in his own, as it had been all day. That was why the other man was here because he saw it earlier and they both needed something, and they needed it now.

"Karl?" Lee said with a smirk and said in the same questioning voice.

Karl could see that Lee was playing with him but Karl was the expert and he was going to prove it.

"I want to kiss you, I have all day. It took all of my willpower not to grab hold of you and pull you hard against my body. I want you to be hard and aching for me Lee if you aren't yet you soon will be." Karl said sexily as he started to prowl towards his superior officer, but here and now that made no difference.

Lee took a deep breath trying to control his need his hands gripped onto the sides of the chair, his knuckles white with the pressure; he could see that Karl was in a playful mood, so maybe he could play along for just a little while before his control actually broke.

"Maybe kissing your superior isn't a good idea." Lee said while raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

There was caution in Lee's voice he didn't want Karl to feel pressured, but that spark of desire had grown stronger. Karl could see that Lee wanted him just as much and the fact that he was playing along with this little game proved it. Karl had been nervous when he arrived thinking that maybe he had seen something that wasn't actually there but the thing was Lee hadn't said no and that gave him that little bit more courage to press forward for something they both wanted and needed.

The raptor ECO prowled towards the desk his eyes firmly rooted on his pray. Lee took a deep steadying breath as he eyes followed Karl until he was sitting on the corner, staring down intently. Lee felt at a huge disadvantage and he didn't like that especially since he knew Karl had a lot more experience in this area then he did, so he stood.

"I don't think kissing a superior is going to cause a problem." Karl said with a self-satisfied smile.

Lee swallowed visibly as if just now realising what he had gotten himself into, he thought he could handle it, but he was way in over his head. "It's not?"

Karl's fingers crept to his belt. "Nope." He traced it with his fingertips but didn't undo the buckle. "I'm not planning on having a romantic relationship with him."

"You aren't?" Lee asked automatically without actually thinking his eyes were on those tormenting fingers, fingers that he wished would actually do something.

"Oh no," he murmured, rubbing his palms across the tight t-shirt, enjoying the way Lee's muscles clenched deliciously beneath his touch. He tugged the t-shirt free and stood pulling it over Lee's head. "This is definitely a purely sex thing."

"A sex thing." Lee repeated like a parrot.

Karl's fingers found warm flesh; Lee's stomach seemed to leap beneath his touch. For a moment completely distracted by the enjoyment of just touching him.

It took every ounce of strength Lee possessed to keep from touching the other man.

Karl twinned his fingers through Lee's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Lee knew that this could be the worst career move he'd ever made, considering that they were in his office. However, as he felt Karl's lips part under his he didn't give a damn. Karl tasted too good, too hot and Lee felt as if he'd waited too long to feel this magnificent body moulded to his once again. Karl moaned as Lee slipped his tongue into his mouth and that moan nearly drove the superior officer over the edge.

Lee reached out to undress Karl, but Karl pulled away.

"No." Karl smirked.

"What do you mean no?" Lee asked in confusion and was shocked as Karl pushed him and he landed back in his chair, with a shove of Karl's foot Lee was propelled backwards until he hit a wall.

Karl sat down on the desk again and removed his boots and socks. "There is no sexy way you can remove these boots." He said with a laugh and before Lee could say anything, he rubbed his hand up and down over his own chest, rubbing his nipples through the material of his t-shirt.

Lee took a deep breath and watched as Karl slowly lifted the t-shirt up and over his head, once again he rubbed his hands over his torso before going lower to the top pf his trousers and with slow deliberation he undid the buckle of his belt.

Lee licked his lips, his eyes intent on those nimble fingers wondering what other good use they would be put too and soon, very soon Lee hoped.

The zip of the trousers echoed around the room like an explosion. Karl pushed his trousers and underwear to the ground leaving him naked and he stood there as Lee devoured him with his eyes. It took a while but Lee managed to stand but before he could take a step forward, Karl was heading towards him.

Karl's strong hand gently stroked the side of Lee's face reverently, lovingly.

"Lee all you need to do is tell me what you want." Karl told him huskily..

"I just want you." Lee replied softly.

"Well." He said holding his arms out to the side. "You have me what next?"

"I want you too suck me, I want you to be inside me." Lee whispered nervously.

Karl froze. "Lee look the blowjob that is not a problem I can't wait to get my mouth around your cock but." Karl stopped for a moment. "I don't really think you want me to fuck you." The ECO said bluntly.

Lee's eyes hardened ever so slightly. "If you won't fuck me I'll find someone that will."

Karl growled as he slammed Lee against the wall and pressed his naked body against the partly clothed one. "No you won't." His voice deep and masculine, a shiver of excitement ran down Lee's spine. "Be careful for what you wish for, you might get it in spades."

Chapter Two

Instead of kissing Lee, Karl moved to the other man's neck he relished the pounding of Lee's pulse again his lips and the shuddering of his breath in his throat. Karl wanted to devour Lee completely, to absorb him.

Lee was drowning in the feelings that his friend was bringing out of him but he wanted, no he needed to be in a little more control, but those thoughts flew out of his mind as soon as Karl unzipped his trousers and pulled out his erection and any ideas of stopping him dissolved under the sweet, gentle pressure of his fingers. Karl scrapped his fingernails down the length of his penis. Lee wrapped his hand around Karl's wrist, forcing him to stop long enough for him to form a coherent thought. "Maybe we should take this back to my quarters?"

"No," he murmured, pressing his mouth to Lee's. Karl's voice sounded husky and breathless. "Here. Now." Karl kissed Lee again trailing his mouth down to his neck while shoving Lee's trousers down with his free hand.. "You have no idea how often I have imagined this since the last time and how often those fantasies are based here.

You and I, right here on this desk." Karl met his gaze boldly, his eyes all but black in the half-light. He was sensual, bold, and enticing. "I want this Lee."

"But..."

Karl pressed his fingers to Lee's lips. "Don't worry. If you are still up to it later you can take me back to your quarters and we can do it all again. I won't complain."

Lee shrugged his shoulders who was he to argue with a proposition like that? Karl turned away, walked to the desk, and bent forward picking up his trousers but giving the other man a great view of his backside. Lee took a steadying breath, he remembered how that ass felt, what it was like to be inside, and it had come back time and time again tormenting him in his dreams.

Karl stood up and turned with a smirk knowing what Lee had been thinking and in his hand was a condom and in the other lube that he placed on the desk, the ECO had come prepared, and then he sauntered to where Lee was still standing shirtless and his trousers around his thighs. Lee was beautiful, so vulnerable and so completely his at that moment.

The urge to drop to his knees was unbearable he needed to taste Lee and he needed to do it now. Karl knelt on the ground Lee's hard cock was in front of him he opened his mouth and sucked the tip.

Lee's head hit the wall behind him as he felt lips wrapped around him, a tongue stroking him he groaned from deep within his chest.

Karl loved this he loved rigid length in his mouth, the velvety skin, the taste of pre-come, the heady smell that was purely Lee and the curls that touched his nose as he swallowed as much of the other man as he could Karl knew that he could so easily get addicted to this.

Karl glanced up at Lee whose head was back against the wall, his pupils were dilated and eyes were glazed, his muscular chest rose and fell rapidly. Karl could see Lee's body tightening up and he knew what was coming, or who was coming, he smiled as much as he could around Lee's hard shaft, he sucked harder and stroked his tongue rapidly on the underside of Lee's dick.

Lee cried out audibly with unmistakable pleasure as he came spilling into Karl's mouth, his face covered in sweet, he stared down at the man who still held him gently in his mouth.

"Oh Frak, that was." Lee breathed heavily not sure what he was going to say.

Karl gave him a satisfied smile and got to his feet and held out his hand, the smile faded slightly. "Are you sure about this Lee?"

Lee glared at him. "I told you if you don't want to do it I'll find someone that will."

Karl could feel the jealousy within him, no one but him could do this not now not ever and especially not for his first time, Karl was going to make sure that Lee would never forget about this, that when he closed his eyes he would feel Karl hard and throbbing in him.

Karl took hold of Lee's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles before kissing him gently on the lips. He dropped the other man's hand and walked to the desk.

"Come here." Karl ordered.

Lee kicked his trousers and underwear completely off and walked to Karl.

"So uhh where do you want me?" Lee asked his voice shaking.

"Look Lee." Karl muttered.

However, Lee never gave him a chance to finish as he turned and placed his hands on the desk with his firm ass towards Karl, Lee had to smile when he heard that deep groan come from the man standing behind him.

Karl reached for the condom opened it and placed it on his own aching cock; the then reached for the lube and coated his fingers. Lee parted his legs just a bit more wanting to show Karl that he wanted this desperately it was something he needed and then moaned at the idea of Karl being inside of him, filling his body. Karl just laughed as he saw Lee move in impatience and knelt down he brought his fingers to part Lee's butt cheeks. Lee tensed ever so slightly at the first touch but Karl leant forward, kissed, and nibbled along his waist and finally he breached Lee's body with one finger, and Lee felt as if a ship and exploded in his head with all the emotions that was running through him.

Soon Karl had managed with get two fingers into Lee's hole scissoring his fingers trying to make his friend as loose as he could and finally decided that Lee was ready for him.

Lee was more than ready his body was thrashing around on the table as he pushed himself down onto those fingers, those fingers that touched the right spot and it felt as if fireworks had exploded.

"Prostrate." He groaned as he remembered Karl's reaction when he touched it and all he heard from behind him was a chuckle.

Karl moved forward, coated his own cock, and parted Lee's legs just a bit more. Both Lee and Karl moaned as Karl breached Lee with his cock for the first time ever. The tight heat that enveloped him made Karl want to scream in ecstasy. Lee could only hold on for the ride as Karl began to thrust slowly into his body, and what a ride it was for both men. Karl made sure that Lee was being satisfied by stroking the other man's cock as he thrust into Lee's body at a steadily increasing rate. When his thrusting started to become erratic, Lee let out a low, scream "Karl."

It was at hearing his name from Lee's mouth that pushed him over the edge as he stared to pound forcefully into the pliant body beneath him and he screamed Lee" into the muscular back that he now rested his forehead on as he gave his last few thrust as he emptied himself into Lee.

Karl collapsed onto Lee's back sex permeated the air, he could feel the rapid breathing and heartbeat from the man beneath him, slowly Karl stood up and pulled himself out Lee moaned in sadness he felt empty, when his friend had been inside of him he had never felt so full and now that it was gone he missed it.

"Lee?" Karl asked in a worried voice.

Lee pushed himself off the desk and turned to look at his friend, a shy smile appeared on his face that was so much more than just sex, and he reached out and pulled Karl into a kiss.

"Thank you, that was amazing." Lee said in awe he didn't expect it too feel that way and he was glad the Karl was the one to show him.

Karl leant forward and whispered into Lee's ear. "I love to be ridden and ridden hard, maybe one day you might be up to that or would you like me to ride you."

Lee bit back a moan as all the erotic images flashed through his mind. 

THE END


End file.
